


Hours (time in a bottle)

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Implied Slash, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’ve looked around enough to know that you’re the one I want to go through time with.</i><br/>Jim Croce, 1973</p><p>A couple share a bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours (time in a bottle)

How does one measure time  
when he is immortal?  
In millennia, centuries, decades or years,  
A month, a day, or hours or minutes  
Or by one moment, when everything around us _changed?_  
A shift in perception, in _seeing_ what was always there.  
A timeline bisected by Before and After.

You took my hand _and didn’t let go…_

Sitting in a field under infinite stars  
This miracled vintage is time in a bottle.  
We look at the year and smile.  
Other times, other places, a multitude of containers—  
Wineskin, amphora, and barrel,  
Clay cup, jeweled chalice or crystal stemware.  
Is there anything new under the moon?  
How about this: a Beginning.  
A day to remember, a night to make memories  
as far from mundane as Hell is from Heaven  
(an inept analogy right about now).

Now take my hand and I won’t let go.

You know what eternity is?  
It’s not an edifice wearing away,  
But immeasurable moments cherished and collected  
into a history and a future—  
Ours.


End file.
